The Scientific-Clinical core has a Motor Neuron Disease (MND) Clinic as its central resource. The clinic evaluates MND patients and collects and distributes clinical specimens to members of the Program Project Grant. The clinic has a special interest in familial cases, atypical MND patients, post-poliomyelitis patients, and patients with viral or dysimmune abnormalities. The clinic is also involved in the following areas: (a) studies of familial MND, (b) an analysis of dysimmune abnormalities in MND, (c) neurophysiological, morphological and immunological studies of post-poliomyelitis syndrome, (d) acquisition of autopsy tissues from MND patients, (e) studies of the attitudes of patients, families and physicians towards life-sustaining support in MND, (f) implementation of experimental treatment protocols, (g) education of MND patients and families, and training of residents, fellows, and paramedical individuals in the diagnosis and care of MND patients. The Scientific core also stands as a repository of sera, spinal fluids and autopsy tissues from well-evaluated patients for investigators at large.